


Steel Heart

by Emma_frxst



Series: Steel Heart [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, x MCU
Genre: F/M, colossus x reader series, deadpool 2 fanfiction, x men fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: After Piotr’s heartbreak, he decides to give up on love, but then, he meets you. But of course with a new relationship comes complications and hesitations. Can Pete overcome his pain and insecurities or will his heart remain cold as he pushes you away?





	Steel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on a03 yay! i hope im doing this right. this is a mix between comic and MCU Piotr. I cherry picked a lot of stuff so bare with me. On another note- I’m SO excited to write this, like hell yeah. And I’m excited for you to read it. Also female pronouns bc it’s easier for me to write bc I’m she/her. let me know what you think! thanks for reading!

Piotr Rasputin: the mighty Colossus. He had overcome monumental challenges in his time as an X-Man. He fought the Juggernaut and won (with help), he mentored a multitude of students, and been on countless missions to save the Universe. He was sure he could overcome nearly any obstacle. Although, he wasn’t sure he’d overcome this, whatever this was.   
He really should be doing something productive. But yet here he sat absentmindedly flipping tv channels, brooding. As he had been for several months now. Sure he was doing better, lots better since That day. But doubt and fear hung over his head like a cloud.   
“It wasn’t meant to be Pete.” His friends said. “Get back out there.” They said “You’ve made it through worse.” And “Everything happens for a reason” were ones he had heard a lot.   
But of course he asked himself “why?”   
He’d be damned if he were to let himself become vulnerable to anyone ever again. Maybe he was destined to be single. Forever. Never to love again because-   
A knock on the door pulled him out of his somber thoughts.   
“Delivery!”  
Oh yeah, his sandwich from the café down the street. Right. He got up and dragged himself to the door.   
He opened it.   
It wasn’t the usual delivery, guy. It was a girl. A pretty girl, beautiful even. She had the brightest smile and the warmest [eye color] eyes Piotr had ever seen.   
“Hi! Club sandwich for..uh..Pee-oh-tur.?” She said, unsure of his name. Most people butchered it, he was used to it. But when she did it, it was inherently adorable. He smiled at her; it was his most genuine smile in months.   
“It’s Pi-o-tr, but you can call me Peter, if you wish.”  
“Okay, Peter. Well here you go.” She said, handing him the brown paper bag.   
When he handed her the money, their hands touched, only for a moment or two. He wished the contact lasted longer. Was that sad? That he was so touch starved, brushing hands with a complete stranger made his heart beat a little faster.   
He told her to keep the change.   
“You sure?” She asked him. There was a lot left over.  
“I am sure.”   
She smiled. “Thank you so much. Have a good day!”   
“You too.” He said, going back inside, but not before glancing back at her.   
Their eyes locked once more and they exchanged polite smiles.  
Pete turned back inside and it hit him. His apartment was disgusting. Pizza boxes and take out containers everywhere. Empty bottles that once held alcohol for those nights he’d rather forget than remember. He had to do something about it. What if she saw it? That’d be embarrassing. He got a trash bag and started to pick up the place  
Here he was cleaning his whole apartment all because he didn’t want the cute girl from the café to see how he Lived™️. He didn’t even know her name, but there was just something about her that he couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe he’d order from the place more often. For the food, of course.


End file.
